Isabelle's Confession
by HogwartsDreamer113
Summary: WARNING: STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CITY OF LOST SOULS! A few days after Clary gives Isabelle advice about Simon, Isabelle decides to finally tell Simon her feelings. Will she follow through, and how does Simon react? Sizzy, Simabelle, Isabelle/Simon, whatever you want to call it. Set AFTER City of Lost Souls. ONE-SHOT.


**Author's Note: After writing nine Harry Potter stories, and after reading **_**City of Lost Souls**_**, I decided to write a quick, fluffy, Simon/Isabelle one-shot, because I love them so much. I hope you enjoy the story and please review.**

**WARNING: Contains Spoilers for **_**City of Lost Souls**_**! Do not read if you haven't read it yet! **

**Isabelle's Confession**

Isabelle Lightwood was a brave and loyal person. There was no doubt in anyone's mind about that. Izzy could fight any demon, even a Greater Demon, and still come out with minimum injures. It was clear that Isabelle was one of the best Shadowhunters of her age. She could stand up for her brother and his sexuality, no matter what anyone thought. Isabelle wasn't completely fearless, however. In fact, one of her greatest fears was admitting her feelings to the boy she was slowly and uncontrollably falling for; Simon Lewis.

Isabelle had dated many boys in the past. Well, males was a better word to describe them, since not all of her former boyfriends were human. Despite this, Isabelle had never been as attracted to them as she was to Simon. She didn't know _why_ she was so drawn to him, but she just couldn't help it. She wanted to tell Simon her feelings, but like any girl struggling with a crush, she was afraid he wouldn't feel the same way. Yet, the last couple of days, she just couldn't seem to get the vampire off her mind. Isabelle's thoughts constantly consisted of how Simon would hold her in his arms when she needed to be comforted and made her smile and laugh nearly every time she saw him.

When Clary came to the institute a few days previous to visit Jace, Isabelle had asked her what it was liked to be in love. Clary caught on quickly, and told Izzy to admit her feelings for Simon. That was easier said than done, but Isabelle knew it had to be accomplished, sooner, rather than later. This was how she ended up trudging through a fresh layer of snow towards the apartment Simon resided in, without considering the fact that he might not even be home.

When Isabelle finally reached the apartment, she timidly knocked on the door, shaking her head at her pathetic behavior as she did so. Since when was Isabelle Lightwood _timid_? After what seemed like ages, Simon finally opened the door.

"Izzy?" he asked, his voice full of concern. "Is anything wrong?"

Isabelle sighed. Did Simon really believe that the only time she would come here was if there was something wrong? Then again, with everything that had been happening with Jace, something very well could be wrong. "No, everything's fine," Isabelle replied, "Can… can I come in?"

"Sure." Simon said, with a surprised expression on his face. He led Isabelle to the couch, where they both sat down. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, thank you." Isabelle replied, somewhat nervously, which Simon just happened to notice.

"So how is everything?" He asked. "How's Jace? And Clary? Have you heard from Alec yet?"

"Okay, one question at a time, please." Isabelle said with a sad smile. "Firstly, Jace is fine, as far as we know, but we still don't know what exactly that fire inside Jace will do to him, and whether it will be an advantage to us, or not. Clary came by a few days ago to visit him, and I think she's doing fine, too. Nobody's heard from Alec yet, and Magnus won't answer his door or his phone, so I'm really worried about him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Simon assured her.

"I know he is, but that doesn't make me any less worried." Isabelle sighed, and then was silent for a moment before asking, "Simon, do you… do you like me?"

Simon gave her a strange look. "Izzy, you know I do. Why else would I stay in your room with you and tell you the whole plot of _Star Wars_?"

Isabelle laughed at the memory. "I don't know. But I mean, do you like me, as in, more than just a friend."

Simon sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Izzy. I'm tired of lying."

"Will you please just answer the question?" Isabelle asked, clearly frustrated.

Simon sighed again. "Yes." He whispered, so quietly that Isabelle barely heard him.

Isabelle breathed a sigh of relief. "Simon," she began, but then hesitated for a moment, "I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I think you're… you're amazing."

Simon looked at her in surprise. "Wow, er… thanks, Izzy."

But Isabelle only shook her head, not satisfied with her words. "No, it's not only that." She sighed. "The truth is, I've never felt this way about anyone else. I don't know what it is about you that I find so attractive, but you are. You're always there for me, and you make me laugh constantly. You're just so… special and different from anyone else I know. And Simon, I… I think I'm falling in love with you."

Then, without even thinking about what she was doing, Isabelle leaned over and kissed Simon, right on the lips. Simon was filled with shock at first, but after a few seconds, the kiss became as natural to him as it was to Izzy. Their kiss was long and lingering, and full of passion. Isabelle had never kissed anyone that way before, and had never felt the feelings she had right now, and it was clear that Simon hadn't either. It was like… they were meant to be together.

Unfortunately, the kiss was cut short when suddenly, the apartment door opened. Simon and Isabelle quickly broke away to find Jordan, Simon's roommate, and Maia, Jordan's girlfriend, standing in the doorway, with very surprised expressions on their faces. All at once, all four teenagers' faces turned bright red.

"I – I'm sorry." Jordan stuttered. "We can leave, if we're interrupting anything."

"No, it's okay," Isabelle smiled. "I should go, anyway." She gave Simon one last peck on the cheek before standing up and heading to the door.

"Izzy, wait!" Simon called when she was half-way there, and Isabelle turned to face him. "Will-will you meet me at Taki's tomorrow night? At seven?"

"Is that a date?" Isabelle asked with a smile, and Simon nodded enthusiastically, causing her laugh. "Then, yes." With that she quietly slipped out the door.

"What did I just witness?" Jordan asked once Isabelle was gone.

"I think…" Simon said slowly, with an extremely wide grin on his face, "that you just witnessed me getting together will Isabelle Lightwood."

Meanwhile, Isabelle couldn't have been happier. She had finally managed to tell Simon her feelings, _and _she could actually call him her boyfriend. Or at least, she was pretty sure she could. She couldn't wait to tell everyone back at the Institute her good news.

**Author's note: I hope you liked it! I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed. Also, I'm thinking about writing an Isabelle/Alec, sister/brother, family/hurt/comfort one-shot where Izzy comforts Alec about his break-up with Magnus. What do you guys think?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ HogwartsDreamer113**


End file.
